On The Run And In The Dark
by coyote-zoe
Summary: Mulder and Scully are sent on a not so special case involving two trouble making girls. But when pasts are revealed this may be an X-File after all.


Disclaimer : I do not own the x-files. However I do own certain characters within this story.  
  
A/N: i began this story over a year ago on a messege board. there was another mind behind much of it and i intend no plagerism on Nicole's work.  
  
A/N2: this story has no particular season placement or spoilers. Mulder and Scully are not a couple. this was when they were just two FBI agents, working their tails off in the basement.  
  
************************  
A club somewhere in D.C.   
1:23 A.M.   
  
"Come on Saige. Lets just go before this gets out of hand," Alyssa pleaded with her sister.   
  
"Oh, come on, Alyssa. You know I never turn down a challenge," Saige said smiling. Alyssa could tell she had had more then enough to drink. The girl that challenged Saige obviously didn't know what she was getting into.   
  
"Come on Saige. Don't do this again," Alyssa said putting her hand on Saige's shoulder.   
  
"What's the matter? Mommy gonna get mad if your not home on time?" the other girl said.   
  
"Oh that's it," Saige said. She punched the girl in the face. The girl backed away. "What? You can't handle that, Missy?"   
  
Missy. That's her name, Alyssa thought. Missy came running at Saige, but Saige slid to the side with expert ease and Missy rammed into a table. She was sitting on the floor when the manager came storming out of his office.   
  
"Hey! What's going on here?" he yelled.  
  
"Shit. Let's bolt sis," Saige said. They went running toward the door. Alyssa got outside first. She may have been younger but she was definitely faster. It took Saige a little bit to get outside. When she came out Alyssa saw why it had taken her so long.   
  
"What the..." Alyssa looked down at the boots in Saige's hands.   
  
"They're Missy's. Don't ask," Saige said. They hailed a cab and got out of there.   
  
**********************   
F.B.I. Headquarters   
2:34 P.M.   
  
"You wanted to see us sir?" Scully said as she and Mulder walked into Skinner's office.   
  
"Yes. I have a case for you," Skinner said.   
  
"An X-File?" Mulder asked.   
  
"No. This isn't really even an F.B.I. case. Someone pulled some strings and they want this covered as soon as possible."   
  
"Okay. So what's the case?" Mulder asked. Skinner handed Scully a case file.   
  
"Two underage girls have been going into clubs and bars almost every night. We think they're sisters but we don't know the younger one's name. The older one causes most of the trouble and we're not sure if the name we have is just an alias or her real name. She gets into fights and destroys property. She was once at club with a bunch of her friends and they got drunk. By four o'clock the next morning the girl and her friends were gone and so was the club," Skinner said.   
  
"What do you mean it was gone?" Mulder asked.   
  
"They burned it down," Skinner said. "That's why I want you to get on this right now.   
  
"They got into some trouble again last night. All the information you need is in the file."   
  
"Thank you sir. We'll get right on it," Scully said as they left the office.   
*********************   
Mulder's Car   
5 minutes later   
  
"So what's the deal with this girl?" Mulder asked as he drove toward the police department where someone from the previous night's fight was being held.   
  
"She is 17. She goes by the name of Saige Renee Alexander. She has very short, spiky, light, brown hair, with dyed red highlights. Her eyes are green, she is 5'5", and she is apparently very strong," Scully read from the case file as they pulled up to the police station.   
  
They went inside and an officer led them to one of the interrogation rooms.   
Inside was a girl about 17 years old. She was around 5'8" and 153 pounds. She was wearing jeans and a dark blue shirt.   
  
"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner Fox Mulder," Scully said as she and Mulder sat down.   
  
"I already told the cops that I ain't talkin' without my lawyer."   
  
"We don't want to get you into any trouble...Miss...Miss," Mulder said.   
  
"Missy. Just Missy," she said evenly.   
  
"Alright Missy. We want to talk to you about the girl you fought with last night," Scully said. Missy's expression changed from annoyed to what Scully thought was slightly amused.   
  
"I shoulda known it. That bitch was bound to get the cops on her tail sooner or later. She's always shotin' her mouth off, gettin' in fights," Missy said.   
  
"Do you know what her name is?" Mulder asked in hopes of reveal her real name.   
  
"Saige. She's been goin' around thinking she's the hottest thing ever," Missy said.   
  
"Do you know why she fights?" Scully asked.   
  
"She only fights if you provoke her, which ain't hard to do once she's downed a few, if you know what I mean. If she's sober though, the only way she'll fight is if you threaten her sister."   
  
"Her sister?" Scully said.   
  
"Yeah. I don't remember her name. Word is the only reason Saige takes her around is cause she's afraid Social Services will get her while she's not lookin'. I don't know if any of its true, but that's the word," Missy said leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Do you know where we can find her?" Scully asked.   
  
"She works at a club called The Dawn. That's all I know." Mulder and Scully got up to leave, but Mulder stopped.   
  
"Why did you fight with her?" Mulder asked.   
  
"I was showin' her who was boss," Missy said. "The girl needed her ass kicked, so I kicked it."   
  
"Really? So I guess you just gave her your shoes," Mulder said. Missy looked down at her feet as Mulder and Scully left.  
********************  
  
thats all right now. PLEASE review. following chapters will be longer and should be up every few days if not faster.  
  
thanks for reading. NOW GO REVIEW! even if you want to flame me. 


End file.
